1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a multi-chip package (MCP).
2. Related Art
An MCP is a package for a plurality of chips, and may be used for combining a memory chip with non-memory chips depending on an application product. MCP contributes to increasing the area efficiency for mobile devices such as a mobile phone.
There are a variety of methods for manufacturing the MCP. For example, in a 3D stacking method, the plurality of chips are vertically stacked, and electrically coupled to each other by through silicon vias (TSVs).
Since the MCP manufactured using the 3D stacking method does not require a metal wire for coupling the chips, miniaturization, high speed, and low power consumption may be realized. Accordingly, the demand for the MCP is increasing. However, when the TSVs are used, signal distortion may occur.
Therefore, in order to solve the problem of the 3D stacking method, inductor pads capable of performing wireless transmission may be formed over a plurality of chips such that signal transmission between the respective chips can be performed.
However, in the case of the MCP including the inductor pads, the distance between the respective inductor pads is too small. Therefore, it is difficult to prevent the signal interference, and the resulting distortion, due to adjacent inductor pads. Furthermore, the signal transmission speed may decrease.